


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by doctorwhoover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Falling from the Sky, Harley Keener doesn't know how to use an Iron-Man suit, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker is a hottie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoover/pseuds/doctorwhoover
Summary: Spider-Man saves Harley Keener from certain death.orI was inspired by a pick up line.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

When Harley saw the suit in his garage two days ago, he had squealed. Actually squealed.

It had been the perfect birthday present for his eighteenth, and he had practically lived in it ever since. It was similar to the Iron-Man suit, but there were subtle differences that made it undoubtedly his. For example, instead of being a boring red and gold, it was a bright purple and magenta. It was taller than the original Iron-Man suit (because everyone close to Tony knew he was hella short), and slightly less bulky.

With his sister Abby’s encouragement, he had crashed it into the ground and various walls countless times since then, perfecting his use of its amazing flying technology. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to test out the blasters since Tony had blocked his use of them through the AI (overprotective parent, much?).

After many bruises but no actual injuries, Harley finally felt ready to fly more than just short bursts at a time with it.

“I know! You should fly over to New York to visit Tony! You’ll definitely surprise him then,” Abby exclaimed suddenly.

“He’ll probably murder me for that, since he hasn’t properly taught me how to use the suit yet… I’ll go this weekend,” Harley said with a grin.

“Plus, you can get a visit in. When was the last time you saw him?”

So, Harley prepared everything for his special trip, practically vibrating with excitement until Saturday morning. He told his mom that Tony had invited him to New York for the day, and he would get there by plane.

Nothing could possibly go wrong… except for the suit failing suddenly for no reason whatsoever.

**\----**

Harley found flying to be infinitely peaceful, and with the AI guiding him, he didn’t have to do a thing. Watching the clouds go by, laughing at the tiny cars below, which were no more than the size of an ant… he enjoyed it right up to the moment when, only two blocks away from the Avengers Tower, the power of his suit was cut off suddenly.

He screamed as his body fell through the air, gathering speed by the second. He had been about 250 meters up, which meant that he had a very high chance of becoming roadkill on the pavement below.

Harley cursed. Stupid suit. What was wrong with it? Why, oh, why had he decided to go on a long-distance flight with no experience and even less training?

All he knew was that the ground was coming closer and closer, and he urgently needed to do something to stop himself from splattering across the pavement. Instinct made him squeeze his eyes shut, as if he wouldn’t hit the ground if he couldn’t see it.

He just needed to-

The wind stopped whistling in his ears. He was- swinging? Harley opened his eyes. They were met with the concerned stare of the figure gripping him to their chest. A distinctive red mask covered their face.

“Spider-Man?!” he exclaimed.

“That’s me,” replied the superhero with a chuckle. “Care to explain why you’re wearing a bright purple Iron-Man suit and falling out of the sky at impossible speeds?”

Harley spluttered.

“I’m just playing with you. Mr Stark told me to keep an eye out for you since he knew you would do something stupid with the suit. Actually, he programmed it to “fail” – just a harmless prank – if you flew with it for extended amounts of time without his permission. Harley, right?”

Harley didn’t know what to do with this sudden dump of information. He uttered a muffled yes, then realized that the actual Spider-Man had just saved him and was clutching him very tightly in a rather intimate way.

“I- I can’t believe Spider-Man just saved me from certain death,” he said, still slightly in shock.

“Well, no. Mr Stark would never let that happen. The suit would have powered up again at least 20 meters before you hit the ground. But I saw you falling and I figured that the less time you spend scared shitless, the better.”

He noticed that Spider-Man was swinging them toward the Tower, and sighed in relief as his feet touched the solid roof. He immediately stepped out of the suit, and watched in amazement when it compacted into a briefcase.

“Well, I think I learnt Tony’s lesson too well. I don’t think I’m gonna fly with the suit any time soon.” Harley announced, coming back to his senses.

“I think that might be wise,” laughed Spider-Man, and hesitated for a second before pulling his mask off.

He did a double take. If Harley hadn’t been interested by the strength and rock hard muscles before, he was definitely interested now by the soft, wavy brown hair and big brown doe eyes.

His insides melted when they turned on him inquisitively.

“You ok there?” Spider-Man asked.

Harley was snapped out of his reverie and quickly broke eye contact with those beautiful eyes.

“Oh, uhm yeah totally fine!” His voice came out a bit squeaky.

They remained in slightly uncomfortable silence.

“You should, uh, go see Mr Stark I guess,” said Spider-Man after a minute.

“Oh, yeah, of course, you’re right,” replied Harley and looked around him for a way into the Tower.

“It’s this way. I can take you, if you want,” offered the other boy, grinning again at how utterly clueless Harley was.

Relief flooded through him at the prospect of not having to search the whole tower for Tony.

“Thanks. I’ve only come here a few times, and always from the ground.”

And to be honest, he wasn’t going to turn down an offer to spend more time with a really hot superhero.

**\----**

After a short lecture on responsibility and safety in which Tony could barely hide his pride at how similar Harley was to him, the boy was finally let off the hook. They spent the rest of the day tinkering in the lab, making cool robots and inventing new machines.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, the two decided to go to bed, if only to avoid Pepper’s stern chiding in the morning.

He was given one of the many guest rooms, and after sending pictures of the huge bed and luxurious bathroom to Abby, Harley finally went to sleep.

When he woke up and stumbled to the common kitchen later that morning, he found Spider-Man (suit off) eagerly chatting with Tony.

They both turned towards him as he entered.

“Peter here was just telling me how you were screaming like a banshee yesterday, after I pulled my little prank,” said Tony with laughter in his eyes.

“I still can’t believe you did that to me, Tony,” retorted Harley accusingly. “That does not at all seem like something a responsible adult should do.”

“Serves you right for flying about in the suit when I explicitly told you not to.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, there was a note pinned to the suit. Did you not read it?”

“I didn’t even see a note!”

Peter was watching all of this with a small smile. Before the situation could escalate too much, however, he butted in with a, “Hi, I’m Peter, nice to meet you.”

“Harley. We kind of skipped that bit yesterday, what with me falling at ungodly speeds through the air,” a glare in Tony’s direction, “and you having to save me.”

They smiled at each other. Tony looked sheepish.

“Ok well, kid, you actually need to pack up because the jet is ready when you are, and we need to get you home before your mother tells me off,” said the older man. “I also have several meetings to attend to, so I’ll say goodbye to both of you now.”

Harley thanked him for letting him stay at the tower and the two boys waved him off.

When they were alone, Harley steeled himself for what he was about to ask.

“Uhm, hey so I know we just met, but I think you’re really cute and you obviously saved me from dying so maybe you could give me your number and we could get to know each other a bit more and we could maybe go out sometime?” The stream of words was out of his mouth before he could gather his thoughts.

He cursed himself for being so nervous. He found that he actually wanted the boy to like him, when normally other’s opinions were far beneath him.

“I would love that! Let me just write it down for you.” Peter scribbled a set of numbers on the scrap of paper nearest to him, which turned out to be a napkin. “Here.” He offered it to Harley. “Oh, and, please don’t go revealing my identity to the public,” he added, voice full of mirth but eyes sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated :))


End file.
